The Chitori Clan
Red_Bird.jpg 'Background/History' Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use their skills in a different way though, often using their money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless it’s on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to their high status. For the most part, during the feudal years of Japan, this clan was made of royalty and served under the emperor. They were one of the families that did. Mostly residing in strong women they were known for their way with words. Able to make business with everyone around them with their strong charisma. After the slave revolt this clan began to heal the wounded within the city for a small fee, and later on they took over all health industries. Thus where they are making their funds and getting there money from. Most women of this clan are born in it. Actually it is forbidden for any women outside of the Chitori clan to become Chairwomen they have to be born in it. Highly intelligent they have a way of manipulating men. Sometime after, At this time, the Chitori clan is still proud and still prominent with money and power. They have a high influence within Kasaihana city and are currently doing well with their business even with the ‘reanimation.’ Of their leader who died in a gun fire. The Chitori clan has even broke the barriers of life by bringing back the dead in a since by reconstructing her through a Genetic mixture of her data and making a new brain out of Genetic memory. Then placing her body in a synthetic body made just like hers before she died. The clan itself is now doing what they want and please. The KPD have been looking into them though and even have made a team to break down the Chitori clan after discovering that they were behind the Drug dealer murders. Long after, Asami Takahashi takes over the clan. During this time she sets up sholarships for future nursing students. She also sets up a new type of biomedical project. Asami takes the clan to higher heights after taking over. She has spent most of her time working with the drugs and gases that they use in the hopsital and they also work with the hospitals more. Asami plans to bring the clan in and make them show respect. This would cause an organization in the clan, which would be Asami's ultimate goal. '' '' 'Establishments' 'Kasaihana Medical Region Hospitals/Self Help Clinics' The Chitori Clan perphaps have the deepest rooted roots of any Yakuza in Kasaihana since their business is literally intertwined with the entire medical supply system and network of the city. Majority of every female or male staff that works in a hospital is either a, or associated with, a Chitori Clan member. This is because the founder was indeed a doctor herself, and she saw the benifit of being able to keep an incoming flow of drugs and an extorting flow of them as well. Not only do they make money by having some of the highest rated hospitals and most advanced technology besides japan, but they also have small time drug trades. Not your typical drugs, but high grade medical supplies, that big shots pay very good money to obtain and hold. This business alone makes them more than enough money, a constantly increasing and decreasing rate. 'ProjectEVO' ProjectEVO or "Project Evolution" as its' properly named, was created by the Clan's thrid chairma, Asami Ryoji. ProjectEVO is basicallly the perfected process of using Mircomachines that have the dna coating of reptile cells. The coding when it comes into contact with human cells, is able to rewrite and match itself to said human, fusing the two cells together and making it able to regenerate any lost limb that it comes into contact with. This has changed the game for policeman and protectors everywhere, mamking lost limbs a thing of the past. However some people prefer automail to biological limbs. The upside is that when the limb is regrown it is grown with 3x the strength of the original organ that was lost. (for example if an arm was lost, when it grows back, it would have enhanced strength. 'Clan Perks' Being a clan rooted in the medical industry, every member of this clan has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling them to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. One with this ability can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. They are also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. This ability is not always accompanied by the ability Healing, just the ability to discern sources of natural remedies in domestic products and the like. *Anatomical Intuition *Medicine Creation *Medical/Lab Weaponry Proficiency *Pressure Point Intuition *Psychological Intuition 'Clan Traits' *Very Rich *High intelligence *KPD will question you a lot. *Daiyamondo members will be friendly to you while others may be weary depending on your relationship with said person *Most men find the women of this clan attractive and women do too. 'Honor Code' #Help all civillians #Leave no medical emergency behind #If you cant save someone, don't blame yourself for it. #Carry a first aid and surgey kit everywhere. #Save as many lives as you can when you can. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: *Little Boss AKA Aniki: *Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun: *Chairman (Kaichō): 'District Location' In every district 'Allies/Enemies' 'No enmies and helps everone. ' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Chitori Clan Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5